Hatsune Miku Riising Star
by koruuchiha
Summary: Kisuke Makoto had a dream as a young child to become a singer like the pop star Hatsune Miku. Kisuke has the voice to sing but he lacks the courage to perform on stage. So he gave up his dream of becoming a singer, not until he met his actual role model.


_A note for everyone who's about to read this, the following story contains characters and settings that I do not currently own. Except for __Kisuke Makoto__, __Aki Makoto__, __Satoshi Yoshihiro__, __Sachiko Yoshiko__, __Mr. Nobou Takashi__, and ETC… (Sorry it's a long list.) You'll probably find them while reading the story. THANKS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!_

_HATSUNE MIKU / *THE RISING STAR*_

_By: koruuchiha_

_EPILOGUE__/ I'M HATSUNE MIKU! A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!_

"Ahhh…it's going to snow again." A young man standing there in the middle of the park looking up to the sky, as snow starts to fall. The young man smiles as the first snow flake falls onto his nose. "Oh, sorry I didn't see you there…hahaha. Hello, I'm Kisuke Makoto, I'm 16 years old, I'm a student at Mashiro High, my favorite hobbies ar... (Ring, ring)." Kisuke stopped talking and checked his pocket. He takes out his phone and answers it. "Hello?" He hears someone taking a deep breath, "WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG!" Kisuke panics and looks at his watch.

"7: 17 pm?" A tiny wind passes by while he is still staring at his watch.

"AH CRAP I'M LATE!" Kisuke starts to run toward the park into the streets. "Aki! Sorry I'm goanna be late again, I just got sid…"

"JUST WAIT UNTIL YOU GET HOME…" With that said the phone was turn off.

"Hahaha, as you guys can see that was my older sister Aki Makoto, she's a year older than I am… but it seems that I'll tell you more later on. Right now I gotta get home before she decides to… (Gulp) I don't even want to think about it." Kisuke looks up to the sky, "I have a bad feeling something bad goanna happen."

"Somewhere in a secret laboratory in Mt. Fuji, A secretive, yet unknown artifact was being built in these forbidden walls…" The strange hooded figure walks slowly over to the window of the mansion and looks through the window. The stranger looks around and he notices someone standing there in the machine, "T…that couldn't be…" The stranger was shock to found out that the mad scientist that lives here is creating…"Hey, there director what's up with the hood and everything? You look like a mugger." The stranger (Director) turns to see…"You know I could hear everything your saying, right?"

"…really?" The stranger (Director) was staring at the figure that has spotted him. "Who are you again?"

"(Sigh) Seriously… Director, it's me Mr. Takashi head of the Crypton Future Media, it's you who design me and putted me in this position…although I wanted the role of the principle. Can't believe you gave it to her." A red, evilish aura starts to surround him. "Well I guess we can't all be winners… (Sigh) Anyway stop staring from the window and come inside. Beside you're the one that made this world, why hide yourself from it?"

"HMP! YOU'R RIGHT! THIS IS THE WORLD I MADE, I SHOULDN"T BE AFRAID…Uh, wait a minute how do you know that I'm the Director when I have this disguise on?" A small breeze blows by as the two figure stares at one another. The face on Mr. Takashi is blank with expression; the Director decides to poke his face with a wooden bran…

"Don't you even dare Director!" As Takashi mumbled these words electricity was imitating from his red aura.

"Gack! I have to escape!" With that the director threw a smoke bomb to the ground. "You haven't seen the last of me yet Mr. Takashi! BAWHAHAHAH!"

The scene was covered in a pink smoke. While is coughing from the smoke, the director mysteriously disappeared. Takashi finally stopped coughing and looked around to check his surroundings.

"WELL THIS BE THE LAST TIME MR. TAKASHI GET TO MEET THE DIRECTOR UP CLOSE IN PERSON? WELL THE DIRECTOR FINALLY CHANGE THE TITLE FOR MR. TAKASHI AND PUT HIM TOWARD OF BECOMING A PRICIPLE? STAY TUNE TO HATSUNE MIK…"

"Mr. Director… please stop embarrassing yourself and come out of the thorn bush? Your making your own show look bad." Mr. Takashi turns to the bush were the Director is hiding.

The Director comes out slowly with thorns, walking toward Mr. Takashi manly and proud, "Your right, I'm making my own show look bad. Forgive me for my rudeness I'm MR. J…" All of a sudden the director passes out to the ground front face.

"(Sigh) You knew that bush was full of poison thorns right?" The Director twitches on the ground. turns to the fan, "Forgive the director for his stupidity and Director since you're narrating everything and all make sure you remember to describe how we look like, or what clothes were wearing." The Director continues to twitch on the ground.

"You know sometimes I wish you were just like that so we wouldn't be having all these troubles. (Sigh) Come on let's get you inside and get you well, besides we wouldn't want the show to end it this fast." Takashi grabs the unconscious Director's leg and drags him into the mansion.

-Couple of Minutes Later-

A door slides open and someone steps out with steam coming out of the mysterious room and into the research room. The young fellow had black slim hair with a ponytail, he has brown eyes, a charming…

"ENOUGH WITH THE DESCRIPTION ALREADY!" The Director turns to see Mr. Takashi with his Lab coat on, the Director has always admired his silver white long ponytailed…

"I SAY THAT'S ENOUGH ALREADY! WHAT DOES IT TAKE FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND THAT!" Takashi breathing heavily. "Well you're the one who told me to describe how everyone looked like in the first place. So it's not my fault that you… oh! By the way what did you want to show me again?" Takashi looks up at the Director who has just been cured, who has just come out of the shower, and is now happily glimmering with gold sparkling light with a big smile on his face.

Takashi somewhat looked even more depress than ever," (Sigh) DIRECTOR THIS IS WHAT I WANTED TO SHOW YOU!" Takashi grabs a remote out of his coat and presses the button on it. "BEHOLD WE HAVE CREATED THE FIRST AND YET NEWLY VOCAL-LOID! HATSUNE MIKU!"

The Director was shock to see Miku, life in front of him. "I…I can't believe it. Mr. Takashi you made an actual…actual vocal-loid?" The director walks over to Miku but then he realizes something wrong. "Mr. Takashi, if I may ask (Serious voice)?" Takashi was nervous and thought that he had made a mistake on the vocal-loid, "Yes? Director… is there something wrong? If there is, don't you worry we'll fix it right away sir!" The room was quite, not a single sound could be heard except for the beating heart of Mr. Takashi who was now worrying for his life.

Then finally…

The director turns to Takashi with a puppy face, "Why isn't she singing? She's not dead or anything right? I mean she's just a vocal-loid, there's no way a vocal-loid could die right?" Tears are streaming from the directors eyes. While on the hand Mr. Takashi press one of the buttons on the remote to activate her.

"No worries Director I have just activated the button that will allow Miku to awake from her slumber, once this remote activates her there you can never turn her off again! BWAHAHAHAHHA! Suddenly Takashi felt mighty and proud.

"Ewww, you didn't have to say it like that." Takashi proudness shattered," Director! Please be mature about this!"

"…where am I?"

Both the Director and Mr. Takashi stopped their little agreement and turn to face Miku who has finally awaken. (If you know how Miku looks like then there's no need to explain but for you people out there who doesn't I'll tell you.) They both stare at her for a moment, Miku had light blue hair, with two ponytails, she had blue eyes, and she was wearing her usual singer clothes which was somewhat pretty much like a high school uniform.

"OH! I'm sorry I'm Miku! Hatsune Miku it's a pleasure to meet you!" With her introduction, Miku was surprisingly looking around the room. "HEY! Miku wants to know where she is. Do guys know?"

The two were speechless and couldn't say a single word to her. Takashi was trying to say something but all you could hear was "Gurg" from his mouth. The Director was trying to think what to say until he turn his eyes to the window and.

"OH! HEY LOOK A PRETTY BLUE BUTTERFLY!" With that said Miku turn her head with anxious to the window and saw the blue butterfly as well. Miku with excitement over the butterfly ran towards the window and…you probably could guess what happen, right? Miku ran and jumped through the window because of that the butterfly flew away. So Miku ran after the butterfly leaving behind the secret laboratory. Both Mr. Takashi and the Director stood there motionless as Miku chased after the butterfly.

The Director turns his head to Takashi, "Hey…what are you going to do?" Takashi slowly turns his to the Director, "I…I guess we can go and try to capture her." A tiny small breeze went by as the two stare at each other. The Director then searches his pocket and pulls out a lollipop, "So you said that once you turn the switch on. There's no other way to turn it off…right?" Takashi nods, "So then it's your fault that she got away then (With a smile on his face)! Takashi turns furious, "IT'S MY FAULT! YOU'RE THE DUMBASS THAT HAD TO LOOK OUT THE FREAKEN WINDOW AND, Oh look it's a pretty blue butterfly…"

…..

"You seriously need to work on how to…" Before the Director could finish his sentence, Takashi grabs his desk and toss it out the broken window.

The Director was frighten and jumped out the window. Takashi was now covered in evil red aura, "DAMN YOU….BUTTERFLIES!"

With that Miku finally awaken and has escaped (I wouldn't say she escaped) the secretive laboratory. With that her journey begins, what will she do now, who will protect her from the clutches of Mr. Takashi, will the butterfly be okay or should we worry about Miku, and…

"Hey! Where's the director I need to use the bathroom! I've been holding it right from the morning; I've never got the chance to use the toilet because my sister was in there doing her make up!"

There was the sound of the toilet being flush and a door opened, "Ahhhh that felt great! Oh yeah, LEN! IT'S YOUR TURN TO USE THE TOILET!" Len happily ran for the door and slammed it which cause the Directors ear to go deft for a while. The Director shakes his head, "STAY TUNE TO HATSUNE MIKU EPISODE 1 / IT MUST'VE BEEN FAITH THAT I'VE MET YOU!"

"Psssss…Director."

"Oh, what is it camera man A is there something wrong?" Camera man A walks slowly up to the Director and whispers in his ears.

"…..u-huh…yeah…!" The Directors face went pale with his jaws drop. "DID YOU JUST SAY THAT THE SHOW WASN'T OVER YET!" Camera man A nods, "WHY DID YOU FILM ME COMING OUT OF THE BATHROOM AFTER TAKING A LONG S...!"Camera man A quickly covers the Directors mouth.

"Sir! You can't say that word! This is a Teen rated show, so if you…" The Director took offense matters and bit camera man's hand, "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW! HURRY UP AND CONTINUE THE STORY AND MAKE SURE YOU DELETE THE SCENE WHERE I COME OUT OF THE BATHROOM! I DON"T WANT TO LOOK EMBRASS IN FRONT OF EVERYONE (But it never happen because Rin actually forgot and made copies of the first epilogue episode where the director comes out of the bathroom after taking a long S#!), IT'LL BE HUMILATING!

So…..back to the story-

"YAY! YAY! MIKU, MIKU, MIKU!" Miku was to determine to catch this little pesky little bug no matter what happen.

"Huff, puff…gotta hurry! If I don't Aki sure to have my behind!" Kisuke was also determine to make it on time on getting home otherwise he's dead meat. Even though he's always late as usual, he could only bring out the same excuse to Aki, "I was looking at the color of the sky when I started to drift off into a sleep?" So the result always ended badly. But Kiska didn't mind as long as he was able to see his sister and feel the warmth of his home, it didn't matter if he was going to get rip into 2 pieces.

So with all his might he sped home, "Alright! Just around the corner and I'm home safe!" Kisuke ran a little faster and before he turned, He saw a butterfly flew overhead him, while distracted by the butterfly he didn't notice the wild rampage Miku coming his way.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Miku shouted with all her might.

Kisuke turned his head to see who it was. Miku did everything she could to doge Kisuke but….

"(Slow motion) MIIIIKKUUU…" (Miku)

"(Slow motion) WHAAAATT…" (Kisuke)

Both Kisuke and Miku's forehead collided with one another. Kisuke landed unto the snow on his behind, with just the new bruise on his forehead, "Ah…man that really hurt." Kisuke rubs his forehead and the looks up to see if the person was okay as well, "Hey? Are you oka… (BA-BUMP!)" Kisuke's eyes caught sight of the girls panties (nose bleed), with fast reflex Kisuke turned his head away, "(In his thoughts) Oh my god I saw it! Oh my god I saw it! What do I do? If she asks me that if I…" Kisuke turns to see if the girl was staring at him or anything but she was just lying there. She wasn't moving at all, "Oh no! Hey are you alright?" Kisuke gets up to where the girl is to see an unconscious Miku.

"Hey can you hear me? Come on say something?" There was no reply. Kisuke looked worry and couldn't think anything better to do then take this mysterious girl home, " I can't just leave her here as well, sis will probably flip out on me for bring a unconscious girl home…what to do, what to do…grrrrrr. GOD DAMNIT IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Kisuke grabs Miku's arm and pulls her up unto his back.

"I gotta hurry! It doesn't matter if I live or die!" Kisuke ran and finally made it in front of his back porch. Without a second thought he ran to the door but suddenly he felt a shock of pain in his head, "W…What's going on? Why does my head hurt?" Before Kisuke passed out he bashed the door open and felled unto the kitchen floor, "I…I don't get…it." Kisuke blacked out, he couldn't feel anything anymore…pitch black where not a single light is shown.

_TO BE CONTINUE…_

_**STAY TUNED TO EPISODE 1 / IT MUST'VE BEEN FAITH THAT I'VE MET YOU!**_

"So is it over yet…? What did you say? It's…oh it's over! Finally I need to take another load off. HEY LEN BRING ME SOME TOILET PAPERS WELL YAH?" Camera man A walks up to the Director, "Um, sir you know were still filming…right?" The Director turns to the Camera. "THAT'S IT I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS PIECE OF S… (CAMERA GOES OFF).

C_REATED ON- 05/06/11_

_It was kind of depressing to hear that there was no anime about Hatsune Miku . I mean they made the manga and it was okay but come on she's this famous for a vocal-loid, at least make an anime for the fans to watch or something. This is the reason why I have decided to make this story! _


End file.
